Serious Inquires Require Serious Answers
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Kagome has a gun and is hell bent on using it. Be her cheating boyfriend, her boss, his whore, even the guy that does her dry cleaning. Let's just say she got some serious inquires and needs some serious answers. "Hey stupid! Who has the gun here?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Inuyasha Takahashi's Office**

 **Pfft Pfft Pfft**

" What the fuck is your problem? You could have shot me!" Inuyasha yelled feeling his life span reduced by ten years.

"Kagome! You don't have to do this! I will change. I promise,"Hojo her boyfriend insisted.

"You stupid bitch shot me in the damn shoulder! What the hell did I do to you! Huh?" Kikyo asked as her red skirt rose up and blood rolled down her arm.

"Well truth be told I was trying to kill you but you kept moving," Kagome said calmly and went to her baby blue purse and got out some more bullets.

"The fuck is wrong with you? I can have you fired! Arrested!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

Kagome stopped what she was doing and chuckled. She held her stomach and began to laugh hysterically as she replaced her bullets.

"I think Elvis has left the building. I told you that we should have just waited. We could be outside looking up wondering what's going on in here," Sango whispered to her co-worker Miroku.

"And miss this? Isn't this what some disgruntled employees wish they could do to their boss? Duck tape him and gag him with a tie?" Miroku asked but stopped when Inuyasha glared at him because that's what looked was about to happen.

"Thanks Kouga dear for tying down Cheap-O. Now, can you all hold out your wrists and I will duck tape you,"Kagome said and Kouga complied.

"Try to do anything funny and I will just shoot you," Kagome said calmly and stooped down to Hojo next.

"Where?" Hojo asked.

"Well honey for you in your dick," Kagome said with a sweet smile.

Hojo gulped and handed out his hands as he tried to elevate his wounded knee.

"Ms. Higurashi, w-why am I here? I don't even work here! I just do your dry cleaning," the scared shop owner said.

"I know. Today you pissed me off and yeah. That's how the cookie crumbled,"Kagome said and bounded his legs since his arms were useless now.

"Oh,"the shop owner said and held his legs out but being mindful of the bullet wound in his arms.

"What do you want? Money? Time off? Alone time with me? What ever you want just say it and it's yours," Inuyasha pleaded as Kagome turned him around and tied him up some more tightly with duck tape in his chair.

"I do have a request," Kagome said and slowly move toward his face as if she was going to kiss him.

"Anything," Inuyasha said.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to what someone else has to say. Now open wide," Kagome said flatly and stuffed Inuyasha tie she got earlier from him then covered his mouth with duck tape.

When everyone was duck taped and gagged. Kagome rotated her shoulders and pulled down the blinds.

"Well are you going to tell us what you want? Why are we here? Why you gagged our boss and shot almost everyone?" Kouga asked as he was getting comfortable on the ground.

"Well I have a story...a mystery and you all are going to help me solve it," Kagome started.

"Sounds like a story. I like story time," Miroku commented.

Everyone else rolled their eyes and told him to shut the hell up.

"Touchy," Miroku whispered and Kagome shot off a round in the ceiling.

"Where was I. Oh yes. My story. Well it started about a week days ago when Kouga and I were forced to stay here to finish a project that Mr. Cheap-Ass wouldn't pay overtime," Kagome began.

"Arf mot a hep ax," Inuyasha said through his gag.

"Honey you are a cheap ass," Kagome replied and sat down on the table that was in Inuyasha's office.

All the employees did a collective yes and shook their head.

Even Kikyo who had a funny story about Inuyasha and his cheap ways.

"Anyway like I said. Well a good mystery always need the backstory. So let's start our tale about a week ago," Kagome said and looked far off into the open space to begin her tale.

' _I hope it isn't long. I got to pee,'_ Inuyasha thought as Kagome began her tale of lies, secrets, betrayal, missing pensions, murder, and sex. A helluva lot of sex.

 **A/N: What do you think? Please tell me if you're interested or not? Well don't leave me hanging! The tension is too much!**

 **M**

 **not beta read...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Well as you all know my dear friend Cindy Matsumi turned up dead and I got a weird email from her three days before her body was found in Jakotsu Sato's bathtub at his erm,party,"Kagome began.

"Wait isn't Jakotsu gay? I mean I'm not judging but isn't he?"Kikyo asked out loud.

"Is a horse cock long?" Miroku asked flatly.

The whole room turned their head towards him with a collective raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to say yes to move the story along,"Koga said and scooted away from Miroku.

"Yes Kikyo, Jakotsu is a flamboyant gay man who was throwing a swingers party," Kagome continued.

"What does this have to do with us?" Sango asked.

"That's why you are here to help me solve it. Because Cindy's last wish was to catch the culprit so everyone's family won't be broke nor this flaky company get bought up by Onigumo Inc," Kagome said and sat down.

"Me ompany nt fwakie," Inuyasha said muffled.

"Yes is. Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself,"Kagome said and took a labored deep breath.

"So this is the information I know,"Kagome said and looked out of the window.

 **A Week Before**

" Mr. Takahashi you have a five o'clock meeting with a woman named Kikyo Higurashi. She is waiting outside," Cindy his secretary said through the intercom.

Inuyasha turned in his tall black leather office chair and pushed the red button on his state of the art multi call phone.

"Send her in Cindy, " Inuyasha said calmly.

He straightened out his grey dress pants and smoothed his red tie and smelled check his white slightly wrinkled button down shirt.

He placed two lifesaver mints in his mouth and chewed vigorously to get the mint down his throat. He did a quick smell check and figured it couldn't get any better but only worse when he and Kikyo were done.

He was going to interview to be his personal assistant since his last one Kaede had to retire since her grandson was taking her around the world for her birthday present.

Inuyasha heard the buzzer and Kikyo walked in with a short black skirt, all too revealing blue silk blouse, and a black suit jacket to seem professional with her favorite fuck me pumps.

Around the same time a disgruntled employee was on her way to talk to her boss about the overtime he was making her do.

"Cindy, is Mr. Takahashi in? I 'deep breathes Kagome' just got a memo that said that Koga and I are to stay over our time for some business proposal that's due in the morning that he insisted on doing it himself. I had already put in a request to be off later today and tomorrow," Kagome said pushing up her black rimmed glasses.

"Kagome. I understand believe me. But Mr. Slut is with his girlfriend, Ms. Whore, supposedly he is going to hire her as his personal assistant. Meaning more work with little pay for me. You are more than welcomed to wait until he is...uhm…"done" with that interview. While I have to explain to my boyfriend I'm going to be late...again tonight. Do you know that my boyfriend is accusing me of sleeping with that man? I could hardly contain the laughter," Cindy said and finished typing up her third to last report that needed to be downstairs to be delivered fifteen minutes ago.

"Mr. Slut...yeah I'll wait I guess. We do miss you downstairs!" Kagome said.

"I miss ya'll too. Yes the pay is a bit better but the hours are grueling and Mr. Slut is a drama queen or king. Then he uses his office like a brothel. I need a drink," Cindy sighed moving her mouse to print the paper.

"Well drinks on me then? I bought another bottle of the good stuff. It will make listening to him harp about how he got that big deal with LingCorp bearable," Kagome said and shook her head.

"Wasn't that like six years ago and the contract was up what five-yes five months ago," Cindy said and tied her brown hair in a tighter bun.

"Exactly," Kagome said and moved to sit in Cindy's spot behind the receptionist desk.

"Alright Kagome. Can you please hold down the fort. When I come back I'll try to see if I can get you off. I really need to run this down. El Cheapo won't call and get the fax machine to work and the file is too large. I need a vacation," Cindy exclaimed and slide her favorite flats on and straightened her black skirt and beige suit jacket out.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Kagome said and sat behind her friend's desk.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **Moments passed by and the phone rang.**

"TakaiCorps this is Kagome Higurashi how may I direct your call?" Kagome asked and waited on the caller to respond.

" _Oh are you the new girl Inuyasha hired. You sound really cute and glad you're working and not fucking him. Anyway patch me through. I need to talk to the asshole,"_ the caller said.

"Uhm, name please," Kagome said.

" _Oh sorry. I'm his wife Tsubaki_ ,"Tsubaki said and waited.

Kagome looked behind her and pushed up her glasses.

"One moment please," Kagome said and tried the intercom button.

It didn't work. Kagome shivered and had some vivid thoughts of what could be happening or not happening in the room behind her. Kagome got up and went to knock on the door behind her.

 **Knock Knock**

Kagome waited the customary six seconds and knocked again.

She placed her ear against the door to see if she heard anything.

 **Knock Knock**

"Fuck off Cindy! I'm al-almost done here,"a muffled male voice was heard from the other side.

She rolled her eyes and went back to the desk.

"Ma'am it seems Inuyasha is uhm busy at the moment. Can I take a message for you?" Kagome said politely.

" _Figures. No thank you._ Bye Kagome _you have been a_ _big help,"_ Tsubaki said and hung up the phone.

Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to meet a hurricane named Tsubaki soon. Kagome tapped her fingernails and waited for her work friend to come back.

 **35 minutes later**

Kagome had answered three phone calls, set up five appointments and organized the waiting room. She waved off the few workers that worked on the top floor as they went home for the day.

Kagome thought it was wise to send Koga an email telling him where she was.

 _ **From:cmmatsumi**_

 _ **To:kookami**_

 _ **Hey Koga,**_

 _ **It's Kagome, I'm at Cindy's desk waiting on her to come back. She was suppose to be back twenty minutes ago. I didn't talk to...Mr. Takahashi. I guess bring the good coffee maker upstairs in a few minutes. We are going to need it.**_

 _ **K**_

.

.

.

Kagome looked over the email and sent it. She was about to close the application when saw a file her in friend's email that seemed suspicious but was probably nothing.

 **Job Insurance Guarantee -Cheap Ass**

Kagome looked around the empty room and clicked the file. Kagome opened it and there were several files inside of the link. There was lots of thumbnails of pictures of her boss with a lot of different women and dealings that seemed under the table. Kagome clicked one and frowned at what she saw.

In the picture there were three men and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a black business suit on and the other men had on various colored suits on. Inuyasha and another person with a black suit on with no tie were both holding a briefcase. Kagome didn't know who was giving it to who. Kagome was about to exit out of the entire email but wanted to look at more of those pictures. She pulled out her USB stick and saved the entire file on her stick.

"Sorry Kagome! Rodney came and surprised me. We -uhm- made up and yeah. We are good now," Cindy said sounding more relaxed than what she was before she left.

"Oh hon, that is no problem," Kagome said mentally telling the download to move faster.

"Did I miss anything? Did the Slut and his Whore leave?" Cindy asked.

"No not yet. Hey do you know where the good coffee machine is? Koga texted me and said he couldn't find it or the sweetener," Kagome said thinking of something to keep Cindy from asking for her seat back.

"Oh no problem Sweetcakes. I'll get it and I promise it won't take half an hour to come back," Cindy said and giggled.

"Take all the time you need," Kagome said and sighed a bit of relief.

She checked and had 73% complete.

She relaxed in her chair because she knew the coffee machine was on the fifteenth floor because she had sent it down already since Inuyasha sent an email saying he won't be there but still expected the report to be done.

Kagome still rolled her eyes and was trying not to grit her teeth.

Once the file was complete Kagome pocketed the USB drive and exited out of the email. As soon as she felt she left no traces the oak door to her boss' door opened and Inuyasha and Kikyo walked out red in the face, sweaty and definitely funky. Kagome tried hard not to gag but she couldn't help it.

"Cindy we are leaving tell what's her name and muscles to have my report ready by nine in the morning for my twelve o'clock appointment. That will give me enough time to look over it and make sure it sounds like I did wait you're not Cindy," Inuyasha said looking at his employee he was talking about.

"Excuse me! What did you just get done saying?" Kagome said baffled and beyond pissed off.

"Nothing that concerns you! I don't pay you to sit on your big ass and don't do shit. Don't you have something better to do than drool and wish you were with me for the night," Inuyasha said cockily.

"Dream on buddy! I came here to let you know I'm scheduled to be off now and tomorrow but you insisted on me staying. I want to make sure I'm getting paid. And before you say check with payroll they told me to come to you," Kagome said standing with her arms crossed over her ample bosoms.

Inuyasha sighed because he knew that payroll was already stretched and anymore unpaid overtime could involve lawsuits that could potentially take his company under. He just needed a few more days and patient willing employees to do the work requested of them.

"Well am I getting paid or not?" Kagome asked looking at her boss.

"Kikyo go get the car ready I'll be outside soon," Inuyasha said and kissed Kikyo on the mouth.

Kagome tried not to gag and averted her eyes elsewhere.

"Found it!" Cindy said cheerfully holding the only good coffee maker that didn't make a pot of steamy gruel like substance to pass as java.

"Yes you will get paid 'one day' for your completed work. Make sure Cindy make a note of you not being here. Just don't make it a habit of taking off on short notice," Inuyasha said mentally patting himself on the back.

"Short notice?" Kagome scoffed but Cindy grabbed her forearm and shook her head.

Kagome rolled her eyes and narrowed them at her boss.

"Thank you Mr. Che-Takahashi," Kagome said sarcastically and left with the silver coffee maker with both hands.

Inuyasha waved her off and turned to Cindy when Kagome left or so he thought.

Cindy had her back towards Inuyasha when she thought she was by herself. Inuyasha cleared his throat and made Cindy jump a bit.

"Sir I thought you had already left. Is there anything that you need?" Cindy asked backing up to give them some space.

"Yes, why was she at your desk? And you was not to be found?" Inuyasha asked almost in a whisper but Kagome could hear it.

He ran his fingers through Cindy's hair and unbuttoned her first three buttons that exposed her cleavage.

He ran his hands on the side of her hips to raise her skirt a bit higher than the knee length that it suppose to be.

"This is how I expect you to be dressed at all times. I thought I made that clear," he grazed the top of her right breast.

Kagome was furious and was wondering why Cindy didn't punch him in the damn face!

He leaned in and kissed the clearly uncomfortable woman and left. Kagome waited a bit longer and saw Cindy stiff as a board. Moments passed and Cindy straightened her clothes, redid her buttons, and pulled her skirt down. She wiped her tears and hit herself in the head calling herself stupid. Kagome walked back to Cindy almost giving her another fright.

"Cindy hey are you...are you okay?" Kagome asked gently with concern laced through her question.

"Kagome did I uhm forget something?" Cindy asked looking around to make sure that they were alone.

Kagome placed the coffee maker down and saw Cindy slowly breaking down but strongly trying to keep her emotions together.

Kagome went around her desk and hugged the woman.

"Why haven't you went to HR? The police? Rodney even? He's committing sexual harassment!" Kagome said a bit loudly and Cindy shushed her.

"I know and I tried. You know the only person in HR is related to him and looking how he makes me dress she doesn't believe me. She took the routine complaint and that's it. No follow up, nothing. I have went to the police but they are like they need the filed company complaint first before they can do anything. Some new law that was passed. Then Rodney is encouraging it because he lost his job at the construction site and the bus Bourne. I'm making more money as his secretary than Rodney was. I have tried to look for another job but he's my immediate supervisor. I know he has bad mouth me or whatever to make me stay because I have gone on countless job interviews, good ones too, but the employment verification part shoots it down. But he always have a gift on my desk after I had an interview and lunch. I miss Kaede. She always had him in line and it wasn't bad working for him. As soon as she left it's like he lost his damn mind. Spending money we barely have to stay afloat. I don't know why I'm blabbing to you but please keep this to yourself," Cindy begged and Kagome hugged her again and grudgingly agreed.

Kagome made it back downstairs where Koga was typing on his computer and hitting it calling it names.

She quickly made coffee and brought it to him as a peace offering.

She kissed him on the lips and sat in his lap.

"So I guess the Cheap Ass isn't coming or was you getting some ass?" Koga asked and pushed Kagome off of him.

She hit him upside his head and hugged him. She pushed her glasses up into her hair and kissed her boyfriend again with passion she didn't know she had. She was more thankful for him and not being like Cindy's good for nothing moocher boyfriend or their unprofessional boss.

"You do know we have a skeletal project that needs to be resuscitated by tomorrow morning and you kiss me like that. I think we can spare twenty minutes and pull an all nighter," Koga said huskily and Kagome giggled.

"I know and as good as that sounds like a morbidly fascinating fantasy you got there I was talking with Cindy. Girl talk mostly. Let's hurry so we can go home and continue okay! Just look at it as motivation," Kagome said and kissed her boyfriend again and rotated her hips to arouse him even more.

She quickly got up before it went further than she wanted to. They quickly and productively got back to work.

 **Not Beta Read**

 **A/N: creating an email is not easy nor does fanfiction want you to place even if it's fictional.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Two mornings later**

Kagome was sitting at her desk as she was looking at different formulas and spreadsheets. She then got a notification on her phone that Cindy sent her an email from her personal email.

 **From: Cindymatsumi at evofire dot net**

 **To: kphigurashi at evofire dot net**

Subject: please hold

Hey Kagome

I'm not sure who to trust. I ran into somethings with CheapAss and his underhand deals. I think they think I know too much. I'm not sure what I know but it must be big. I'll send you what I got and figure it out for me. I don't think I'll be able to.

C

 **Attachments 3**

Kagome received sixteen more emails with attachments. She didn't read it at work.

The ones she saw were the ones she knew because she already had a copy on her USB drive she kept with her.

She looked around and found something to make it seem she had a purpose to visit the boss' secretary.

Making up to the top floor, Kagome quickly walked to Cindy's desk but Cindy wasn't there. Kikyo was there filing her nails.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked to the desk.

"Kikyo? Where's Cindy?" Kagome asked and kept an ear out for any faint screams of an outcry for help.

She heard none but heard Kikyo pop her gum in frustration.

"Cindy quit this morning so I'm filling in for her. Got a problem with that or something?" Kikyo asked with a lot of attitude in her tone.

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled.

" No I don't. Was Cindy able to get her things?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"No the bitch didn't because I wouldn't allow her to get her things and "accidentally" walk off with company secrets and classified information," Inuyasha said with his pants unzipped and belt a bit loose.

"I don't mind going through it," Kagome offered ever so sweetly.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and looked at Kikyo that was licking her lips as if she was starved for his cock.

"Fine but before you go I need to check to see what you are taking from this building. In fact come and go through it in my office," Inuyasha said and zipped his pants and buckled his belt back on correctly.

Kikyo was visibly disappointed and went back to filing her nails.

"Kikyo I still need my coffee and agenda for the rest of the day. Sorry but you just can't look cute and everything gets done. That's why I pay you...to work," Inuyasha said and went in the office with Kagome toting the heavy white box behind him.

 **Inside Inuyasha's Office**

Kagome walked with a bit of a struggle with the white box. She tried not to grunt but she was close to it.

"You can work there," Inuyasha pointed to a corner that was across the room from his desk.

He didn't turn towards her but continued to walk towards his untidy desk.

Kagome gently dropped the box and stretched. She looked around for a lamp because the corner was a bit dark. She found a light switch and turned it on.

She sat on her knees and took everything out of Cindy's personal belongings box.

"Is there anything specific that you want to keep ?" Kagome asked sweetly turning towards her boss.

He was reading a document from a red folder in his hands with his chair leaned back and feet on the desk crossed at the ankles.

"Hmm? Anything that looks important with client information and office supplies. They ain't cheap you know. I guess employee information too," Inuyasha added as an afterthought.

Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes when she knew Inuyasha wasn't looking at her.

Inuyasha placed a hand on the side of his head to seem that he was thinking but he was checking Kagome out. He strategically placed mirrors in his office to check out the women that come inside of his office.

He was able to see Kagome's ass bend over and simultaneously her cleavage from the mirror that was right above her.

He remembered hiring Kagome as a last minute decision. She has made him lots of money but has given him even more headaches.

Kagome was sorting the items into different categories around her. She was starting to get hot by sitting on her knees with her cardigan on. She felt that Inuyasha's office was like an incinerator. She looked back at him he was cool like a cucumber. She pulled up her hair and took her jacket off. She ran across some papers that was tucked in various books and folders. They were photocopies of receipts and almost all had **Doesn't add up** written in red ink in Cindy's handwriting.

Kagome placed those papers in the trash pile that was going to go in her purse when she got back to her desk.

She was about to dump out a glass jar full of paperclips because she thought she saw something inside that didn't belong. She looked behind her with her eyes only and then looked up.

' _That perv!'_ Kagome thought and put the paperclips in the pile to go to the supply closet.

More receipts, an X out contract and various post it notes from other employees went to the real trash pile.

Kagome finished and got up from her spot. She walked to Inuyasha to show him what she was taking to Cindy.

He looked through it quickly and waved her off.

"Hey Kibble! Tell Kikyo to get her ass in here,"he said without looking at her.

Kagome raised a eyebrow and wanted to flick him the bird but decided not to since he would see it or it would be recorded. She remembered seeing a photocopy receipt for security camera installation and in Cindy's handwriting the word **creep** written in bold letters.

Kagome made it to the elevator after telling Kikyo that Inuyasha wanted her.

She went to the office supply closet and placed Cindy's supplies back other than the jar of paperclips.

She went to her desk after checking behind her and made sure no one was watching her.

Kagome took a deep breath and almost ran into Koga who was coming from the copier with black ink dust on his face and shirt.

"Whoa! Sorry," Kagome said and adjusted her grip on the box.

"No it's my fault. Damn copier," Koga grumbled and tried to get the black toner off his shirt.

"The copier won then?" Kagome asked sympathetically.

"Nope! Got the report to print. Took thirty minutes and a lot of cussing but I'm taking the report to Cheap Ass. Do you need me to carry that box for you?" Koga asked reaching for the box.

"Oh thanks but I'm good it's really not that heavy. But you should hurry it's almost time for the follow up presentation," Kagome said and Koga checked his wristwatch and quickly left.

Kagome exhaled and continued to walk to her desk.

When she got to her desk her real boyfriend, Hojo, was there with a plastic white bag in his hand.

"Hey babe," Hojo said and grabbed the box from her.

"Thanks. What brings you here? I thought you had an interview or something?" Kagome asked and sat down.

"Yea they pushed it to three. So I thought I would buy you breakfast or lunch, uhm, brunch," Hojo said finally getting the right word.

"Oh thank you. Creamy Alfredo my favorite," Kagome winced at the smell when she opened and closed the lid quickly.

"Well I better be off. Wish me luck," Hojo said quickly and left.

Kagome waved him off hoping she wouldn't throw up.

Koga came by her desk and opened the container.

He grimaced and threw the food away.

"I thought you hated Alfredo sauce noodles. That was some funky food. Who's trying to kill you?" Koga asked and sat on the corner of her desk.

"My soon to be ex-boyfriend. Hojo brought that to me. He came and stayed for exactly three minutes and left," Kagome said and pushed the white box to the back. She took out the glass jar and poured out the contents.

"Who's that?" Koga asked.

"Cindy's," Kagome said as she moved the paper lips out of the way.

"Why do you have her USB for? I thought she got fired. I did hear that she was caught by her boyfriend sleeping with the CheapAss. But I never got the vibe she was digging him like that especially knowing what he does to the women he sleeps with," Koga said and crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear either here. It's like a gossip mill around here. Yes! Found it," Kagome said and held the small USB up so Koga could see it.

"What do you think is on it?" Koga asked mildly curious.

"I'm not sure. Meet at my house later today? I don't want this on my work computer," Kagome said and placed it in her wallet.

"Oh I finally get invited to your house. The scandal that could occur," Koga said and leaned over for Kagome to kiss him.

"It's only a scandal if there's something sinister going on and that we get caught. What we have is a convenient fling. Your fiancée or whatever is out of town most of the time and my ...whatever is being whatever. Don't let this thing we have between us cloud your judgement. I'm just having fun you know. Besides it seems I'm horrible in relationships," Kagome said and kissed Koga on his nose.

Koga rolled his eyes and grabbed Kagome from her chair.

"Then this shouldn't make you wet," Koga whispered and kissed her and grabbed her ass. He then moved to her neck and sucked hard on it almost leaving a bruise.

He blew his breath on the wet bruise making Kagome cry out softly.

"Yeah, I'm just having fun too. See you tonight," Koga said and left knowing he had Kagome wanting more.

"Bastard," Kagome breathed hard trying to collect her thoughts.

"Are you okay," a man's voice was heard behind her. She quickly straightened her appearance and turned around.

"Yes, I'm fine. What's wrong?" Kagome asked the man.

"Mr. Takahashi need to speak with you. It's urgent," the man said.

"Okay I'll be up there," Kagome said sitting down and grabbing her water bottle.

"I'm to escort you there per his orders," the man said.

"Okay. Let me call Ko," Kagome began but the man hung up the phone.

"He just wants you," the man said and placed his arms behind his back and waiting.

Kagome rolled her eyes and got her notebook and pen just in case.

She followed the mysterious man up the stairs trying to place him somewhere inside the company but couldn't.

Kagome made it back up to the floor where Inuyasha had his office. Kagome looked around and noticed that Kikyo wasn't there anymore which didn't surprise her. The mysterious man opened the door and motioned for Kagome to go through. Inuyasha was standing with his back towards the door.

He turned when he heard his new personal assistant Jinegi call him.

Inuyasha smirked and slowly walked towards Kagome.

"She'll do. Kagome just don't say anything. Remember to smile," Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome's hand. He slipped a golden band on her left ring finger.

Jinegi opened the oak door and four men walked in.

"Inuyasha such a pleasant sight to see. I see that you finally got a woman and a real looker too. Dumped that gold digging snitch Kikyo. Is she swimming with the sharks. Hopefully," the burly man in the middle said and laughed.

"Yeah she's a real keeper. Right honey, can't keep my hands off of her," Inuyasha said and spun Kagome into his chest.

"Hmm, now let's get down to business where's that bitch secretary Cindi? She needs to die," the man said and smirked but it didn't sit right with Kagome at all.

' _What in the entire hell is going on,'_ Kagome thought and stepped closer to Inuyasha if that was even possible.

* * *

 **A/N: TBC**

 **Not beta read**

 **It's been hectic at work especially with new kids coming and going. Time just been moving! It also doesn't help that I had a major writer's block and just couldn't get in the groove. I hope that more updates are posted and not these long ones. I hope that you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you**

 **Until next time!**

 **M**


End file.
